onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CheshireCat01021994/Madness, Insanity, Undeserving of it all...
Has anyone seen the latest reports on the madness going on with Harry's stalker? First of all, Harry is hands down one of the most gentle, compassionate, open-minded, loving people ever to walk the planet. That is a massive accomplishment on it's own, because it can't be truthfully said of many people anymore. It makes me angry and disappointed in the people of this world to see them take advantage of that. It's utter insanity that anyone can-even for a moment-think it's somehow going to be beneficial in the long run to destroy another's reputation, career, life, safety and security. You've got to be completely mental if that's even an honest thought! Despite what most of us choose and want to believe, none of our guys are perfect, but they have taught us how to be strong and to embrace our imperfections. They've taught us by their actions, and open love for all people-fans or not-that we cannot treat people in cruel or insensitive ways. Period. Harry is so undeserving of all of this. I will never understand what drives someone to be so cruel to someone else. Someone who has only ever showed kindness and compassion for the well-being of others. It's absolutely sickening. I know that as Directioners, we say that we've always got the guys' backs one hundred and ten percent no matter what-and I don't doubt that for a second-but to be so limited in a case like this....is physically painful. It took no time for these men to weave their way into our hearts and become our family-allowing us to become family with each other in process-that it seems wrong to just sit back and watch it all unfold. Powerless. That's how I feel. From the moment they came into my life, they have been family-as I'm sure it's been the same with most (if not all) of you-that can't be changed now. When someone upsets or hurts my family, I am always angered and on their defense unless they're proven guilty. Harry is in a position right now where I would feel my weakest, most frustrated and completely vulnerable and violated. Yet, through all of this, he is still showing me that you have to stand up for you and what you believe in no matter the cost to you. This is the same thing we are shown again and again in examples from Scripture and times past. If we are seemingly powerless and incapable of doing anything for him outside of praying for him and this situation, and standing behind him all the way then why don't we? Prayer is the most powerful tool that I've ever witnessed in action. Second only to that is love. Unconditional and completely pure in wanting to give every ounce of yourself in devotion and support to someone or something to which you deem a worthy cause. So, long story made in to a really long rant-sorry about that-why can't people just love and care for others? Be the example that we need to be despite what others think or whether we agree with their beliefs or standards. Compassion is key. Always be compassionate because you never know what someone is going through or what they need, celebrity or not. Care for others souls and well-beings 100% all the time. Be who you ought to be. ~C. xx Category:Blog posts